


Dairy

by mysticanni



Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistakes, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: Tim finds the couple who have started to visit the coffee shop very attractive.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tim Staffell Appreciation Weekend 2021





	Dairy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Making Mistakes

A lone cloud drifted slowly across the sky. Tim lay on his back in the grass listening to the drone of a bee and the chirruping of birds in the trees. This part of the park was quiet. The families congregated on the grassy area near the duck pond and play park. You had to climb a hill to get to the spot Tim had chosen and the day had evidently proved too hot for most people to be willing to make the climb.

Tim thought of the new customers that had stepped into the coffee shop where he worked that morning - a tall man with a dark cloud of curly hair and the blond man who looked like an angel. A double espresso and a hot spiced apple drink. A blueberry muffin and a bacon roll.

They looked like a couple although he could have sworn the blond was flirting with him. Perhaps he was like that with everyone though. The one with the curls had looked down and avoided eye contact right up until Tim set his coffee on the counter in front of him when he had looked up and treated him to a lovely smile. 

They might not return, of course. Perhaps they were just in the area for a few days. Tim hoped he would see them again though.

*

Tim preferred working the early morning shift, dealing with the bleary eyed commuters and the weary people coming off night shift. The regular customers whose orders he knew off by heart. It gave him the rest of the day to attend classes and study. 

His shift was normally too early for tourists seeking breakfast. New faces were rare. Tim told himself not to get his hopes up. Curly and blond might have been in the area for one day for an early meeting. They might not return. 

He looked up as the door jangled open. The blond entered first and Tim felt a little flutter of pleasure – they had come back. Curly was behind the blond, his head bowed. Curly stuck to his double espresso and his blueberry muffin. The blond had a chamomile tea and a plain scone.

Tim’s brain tried to prompt him to ask them if they were new to the area – to say something – anything – other than simply asking their order and telling them how much they owed. The message took too long to reach his mouth though and they left before he could properly engage them in conversation. 

*

On the third day the blond had a hot chocolate and a pain au chocolat while Curly remained faithful to his double espresso and muffin. And Tim finally blurted out, “Areyounewtothearea?”

The blond stared at him for a moment, presumably while he processed Tim’s nervous gabble. “Yes,” he nodded, “We’ve rented a flat just around the corner. I’m Roger,” he indicated Curly, “And this is Brian.”

“I’m Tim,” Tim said, although he was wearing a name badge and Roger had always used his name when thanking him for his food and beverage, “Pleased to meet you.” He was quite proud of having said so much to Roger. Brian treated him to one of his lovely smiles. 

*

On the fourth day Brian was alone. “No Roger today?” Tim asked as he prepared Brian’s usual order. 

Brian shook his head. “He overdid it last night. He might be in later,” he explained, “Once he’s crawled out of bed.”

Tim nodded and smiled although his brain was suggesting all kinds of other questions he could have asked. But it was too late. 

*

On the fifth day Tim had slept through his alarm and had been in a mad scramble to get to work on time. He was miserably aware that he was not looking his best. He told himself it hardly mattered – he might be attracted to Brian and Roger but in all likelihood they were a couple who weren’t looking for a third lover to warm their bed. 

He had just knocked a jug of milk onto the floor and was cleaning up the spillage when Brian and Roger arrived. Brian ordered his usual. Roger wanted a chai latte with almond milk and a lemon and poppy-seed muffin. 

Tim prepared their orders, feeling self-conscious about his milk-splattered clothes and unwashed hair. Roger told him that he hoped his day improved. Tim felt slightly horrified that it was so obvious how much of a disaster he was and also appreciative of how kind Roger was. Roger had noticed him. He had noticed him because he was a wreck but he had noticed him all the same. 

It was shortly after they had left that he realised he had made Roger’s drink with cow’s milk not almond milk as requested. What if Roger was allergic to cow’s milk? What if he killed Roger? He shouted to his colleague Rita in the kitchen that he needed to go after a customer and he dashed wildly out of the shop – frantically looking around to see if he could spot Roger and Brian.

He was relieved to see Brian’s curly head in the distance and ran as fast as he could in that direction. He was panting by the time he got close enough to breathlessly shout at them to stop.

Brian turned around first. He looked startled. Tim halted, bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He really had to work on his fitness. “I gave Roger the wrong drink,” he gulped, “I made it with cow’s milk, not almond milk. I’m so sorry. Are you allergic? Have you drunk any of it?”

Roger gently rubbed his back – a soothing gesture. “There’s no need to worry. I’m not allergic - I just don’t like the taste. I’m so sorry you chased after us for no reason.”

Tim sagged with relief. “I thought I might have killed you! I’ll make you a new drink – on the house of course!”

“No, no there’s no need - it’s fine, honestly,” Roger shook his head.

Brian cleared his throat. “It was good of you to run after us.”

They established that Roger definitely didn’t want a new drink now but Tim told him that whatever he ordered the following day would be on the house. Then Tim returned to work at a much slower pace feeling useless and foolish and unfit. 

*

The following morning Tim felt slightly nervous about seeing Roger and Brian. Having thought about his error the day before would they be angry with him? He felt his stomach flip over as the bell above the door jangled and they entered. 

They didn’t appear to be angry, which was a relief. Roger was actually smiling at him. Brian ordered his usual and Roger asked for hot spiced apple and a cherry scone. “Two of my five a day,” he beamed. 

Brian snorted, “I’m pretty sure neither of those count, Rog.”

“The apple probably does,” Tim mused, “I’m not sure about the cherries, though. This is free of charge,” he added, “After...yesterday.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Roger said, “although it’s quite unnecessary.” He gave Brian a quick glance seeming almost nervous, “Uh...We were wondering if...As you know we’re new to the area and um...We thought...I mean if you didn’t want to that would be fine...completely understandable...but...”

“What Roggie is trying to say,” Brian cut in, sounding amused, “is that we were wondering if you would show us around. Give us a sort of guided tour of the area? Only if you have time, of course.”

“I’d love to,” Tim beamed. 

*

Tim had Sundays off so they arranged to meet on the next Sunday. It was a warm and sunny day. Tim showed them where the library was and the best pubs and restaurants and takeaways. They ended the tour in the park.

There was a little cafe in the park near the bandstand and as they were all thirsty they got drinks there, sitting on the grass near the fountain under the shade of a tree. “This is lovely,” Brian remarked. 

Roger nodded. “I’m so glad we moved here,” he said, “And I’m glad we met you, Tim,” he added.

Tim thought he might be blushing. “I’m glad to have met you, too,” he mumbled. His breath hitched as Roger trailed his fingers along his arm. His touch felt electric.

“We were wondering if...if you would like to spend more time with us,” Roger murmured.

Tim leaned closer and pressed his lips against Roger’s in reply. Then he wondered anxiously if that had been too bold. Roger’s lips were warm. They drew apart. “Sorry...I...” Tim muttered. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Brian breathed, shifting closer to Tim so that he could kiss him. “This was exactly what we had in mind, if you were willing.”

*

Later, Tim lay in bed watching motes of dust swirl in the ray of sunlight filtering into the room through the gauzy curtains that were gently floating in a warm breeze. Roger ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. “You’re so luxurious,” Roger murmured.

Brian padded back into the room carrying a tray with three glasses of water and a plate of digestive biscuits on it. “I still can’t believe we’ve moved in across the landing from you,” he laughed. “I’m amazed we haven’t bumped into each other before now!”

“So convenient,” Roger murmured.  
Tim gave a little huff of laughter. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” he agreed. 

Brian sat on the bed and ran his fingers across Tim’s cheek. “Exquisite,” he murmured. “We’re going to have such a good time.”

Roger made a drowsy noise of agreement. Tim smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed, “It’s going to be amazing.”


End file.
